The present invention relates to ergonomic handrails and, more particularly, to a handrail having a generally wavy shape that enables infirm persons such as elderly and disabled persons to grasp it readily and firmly without causing their hands to accidentally slip from grasping engagement therewith. The invention also relates to a handrail assembly for assisting a person when sitting or standing relative to a fixed structure such as a toilet or a bathtub.
In most modern buildings, it is common to provide a handrail extending along a wall or a stairway to facilitate the movement of persons there along. Also, facilities such as hospitals, nursing homes and private homes for elderly or disabled persons make extensive use of handrails so that infirm persons can grasp them for support when moving around or for assistance when lifting themselves onto or from a toilet. Such a handrail is particularly helpful to them in a bathroom in supporting themselves during bathing and getting in and out of the tub.
Conventionally, such handrails comprise a length of solid or tubular material which is generally straight or L-shaped. A handrail is generally supported on a wall by conventional supports so that it extends obliquely along a stairway. During ascending or descending a flight of stairs, users usually reach downward to grasp onto the handrail by bending their wrist forwardly. This forward bending movement of the wrist tends to prevent the users from gripping the handrail firmly thus increasing the risk of accidental slippage of their hands from grasping engagement therewith.
Handrails disposed in bathrooms, toilets, foyers or the like generally include vertically extending sections which users grasp for support during sitting down or standing up. When the user lifts oneself onto or from a toilet, he or she grasps and holds onto the vertical section and then stretches or bends both arms gradually so that he or she can move toward or from the toilet seat. However, the disadvantage with such handrails is that infirm persons must be strong enough to pull themselves up and support their own weight during sitting down on or standing up from the toilet seat. Handrails will not help such infirm persons who are too weak or incapacitated.
Disposing a straight handrail obliquely rather than vertically or horizontally seems to result in a viable solution which does not require stretching of the arms during sitting down. However, in this case, one would grasp the handrail in the same manner as described in connection with the handrail for a stairway. The inability to grip the handrail firmly would increase the risk of injury by the user falling onto the toilet.
Therefore, there is a need for a handrail that is configured to enable infirm persons to grasp it readily and firmly without causing their hands to accidentally slip from grasping engagement therewith.
There is another need for a handrail that can assist elderly or disabled persons in lifting themselves onto or from a toilet.
There is a further need for a handrail that is particularly helpful to such persons in a bathroom in supporting themselves during bathing and getting in and out of the tub.